The Mallet Incident
by MTP
Summary: When Amy's mallet is stolen......all hell breaks lose.


The Mallet Incident

Amy stood up growled. She couldn't find her mallet anywhere. She knew someone had taken it but the question was who. She walked from her room and proceeded to the lift. At the ground floor she got off and looked around the foyer of the hotel. Everyone with even the slightest Sonic background had been invited to a special get together at the hotel in Station Square. She still considered herself the best. She eyed the foyer and saw Knuckles sitting to one side.

"Hey Knux!" she cried across the foyer.

The echidna looked over at her.

"Yo Amy, what's up?" he said.

"You seen anyone with my mallet recently."

"Erm….no….why?"

"It's gone missing."

"I dunno anything about it."

"Grr!"

Amy turned and walked away. Knuckles got up and walked over to his storage locker. He opened it and his jaw dropped. Inside was Amy mallet. He quickly looked around.

"Yo Knux!" cried Amy as she walked back in, "I found something better."

Amy meld up a large metal bar. Knux smiled awkwardly and hid the mallet behind himself.

"What you got there?" asked Amy.

"Nothing." Said Knuckles quickly.

"No let me see."

"It's nothing."

Amy took a stab forwards but Knux spun out of the way. He didn't get his balance right though and fell to the floor. Amy's mallet landed in his lap.

"WHY YOU!" growled Amy.

"Amy I didn't…."

***THWACK***

Amy had hit Knux square across the jaw with the metal bar. Just then Sonic walked in through the main door.

"Hey Aimes……what are you doing?!"

"He stole my mallet!"

"That's no excuse to hit him with a metal bar!"

"You want some?!"

***THWACK***

"Don't tell me what to do Sonic!"

"Amy what have you done?!"

Amy spun to see Sally coming in from the pool area.

"He stole my mallet and he told me I should have knocked him out!"

"Dammit Amy! Stop knocking people out!"

"Make me!"

***SWOOSH***

"Huh?"

"I'm too quick for that Amy." Said Sally.

***THWACK***

"Much better." Said Sally.

"Oh ma star Sally girl. What are you doing?!" cried Bunnie entering the same way as Sally had.

"She was bugging me."

"She bugs me but I don't go around hitting her with metal bars!"

"You want some?! Come on!"

Sally and Bunnie leap at each other and a large dust cloud like fight starts between them in the main hall. A few moment later Sonic, Knux and Amy get up.

"Oh now you're gonna get it Sally!" said Amy.

She suddenly dived into the fight.

"Not so fast!" cried Sonic and Knux as they dived in after Amy.

The doors suddenly slid open and Tails walked in licking an ice cream.

"Ah geez!" he moaned as he saw the fight.

He put his ice cream down and reached behind him. He suddenly removed a large metal girder from nowhere.

***THWACK***

"Now that's better."

Tails picked up his ice cream and walked off.

-----------------------------------------

It was about an hour later and Tails was sleeping next to the pool. Suddenly he became aware of a shadow above him and woke up. Sonic, Sally, Amy, Knux and Bunnie looked down at him.

"How could you?!" said Sonic.

"You think you're big?!" said Sally.

"I'll make mincemeat out of you!" said Knux.

"Out class me will you!" said Amy.

"You're dead sugah!" said Bunnie.

"Yelp!" said Tails.

The five suddenly leaped at Tails enveloping him in a massive dust cloud. There was a few seconds of fighting and then a scream. The dust settled. Sonic lay there across Bunnie holding an orange tail.

"You pulled out my tail!" said Tails.

"Damn you!" said Knux.

"How could you?" said Bunnie.

"Get him!" cried Amy.

"Yeah get him!" agreed Sally.

"Pull his tail out!" said Tails.

"Yelp!" said Sonic.

Sonic was suddenly enveloped in a huge dust cloud. Suddenly there is a flash and Tikal and a chao appear.

"Can't we just get along!" yelled Tikal.

The fight stopped and everyone got up. Tails' tail has somehow managed to find its way up Knux's nose.

"Dammit Knux, give me that!" cried Tails.

He quickly reattaches his tail with cellotape.

"It'll do for now."

"Sorry everyone." Said Sonic.

"Yeah. Sorry Knux." Said Amy.

Everyone hugs.

"Much better." Said Tikal.

Her chao gurgled. Suddenly there is a bright flash and Shadow appears.

"Chaos control!" he said.

Everyone stops hugging.

"Get him!" yelled Sonic.

"What? Why?" said Shadow.

"You're annoying!" said Amy.

"Yelp!"

Shadow is suddenly enveloped in a huge dust cloud.

"Oh brother!" moaned Tikal.

Her chao gurgled again. Just then a nine tailed white kitsune walks out of the hotel.

"Why must they do this? I know!" said Lavender.

Lavender suddenly changes into a large steel girder.

***THWACK***

-----------------------------------------

A few minutes later everyone wakes up.

"Bunnie, get your foot out of my ear!" said Sonic.

"Go to hell sugah!" she replied.

"Dammit Sally, give me my tail back!" said Tails.

"Make me!" replied Sally.

"I got a metal bar now Amy." Said Knux.

"Mine's bigger!" said Amy.

"Chaos control!" said Shadow.

"Not good." Said Sonic.

The energy from the emerald suddenly changes Sonic into Super Sonic.

"Told you." Said Super Sonic.

"Shit!" said Shadow.

"Get him!" yelled Sally.

"He's mine!"

Chaos suddenly drops from the roof of the hotel and lands on Super Sonic.

"Told you." Said Chaos.

"Get him!" yelled Amy.

"Huh?" said Chaos.

***THWACK***

"Nice one Knux." Said Amy.

"Thanks Aimes." Replied Knux.

***THWACK***

"That was for earlier." Said Knux.

Super Sonic turns back into Sonic.

"Get him!" cried Sonic.

"Yelp!" said Knux.

-----------------------------------------

A few hour later they all lay battered and tired on the floor.

"What started all this?" asked Tails.

"I can't remember." Said Sonic.

"Who stole my mallet." Yelled Amy.

"It was me!" cried a voice.

They all looked up to see Eggman standing on a balcony.

"I framed Knux so this would happen." Said Eggman.

"GET HIM!" yelled Amy.

"Yelp!" said Eggman.


End file.
